Sofia the First: A New Enemy
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: A new enemy bent on taking over the kingdom of Enchancia kidnaps Sofia.
1. Kapral

Baileywick and Cedric walked through the town looking for the shop.

"I don't see why I had to go with you…!" Cedric complained.

"I don't like this anymore than you do, Cedric, but Princess Sofia is setting up for a sleepover with Jade and Ruby," Baileywick said.

"Wait, I thought Amber was going to be a part of this sleepover!" Cedric said.

"She changed her mind," Baileywick said as he looked at Cedric, "Instead, she's going to Tangu with James and King Roland." Cedric sighed.

"What are we looking for, again?" Cedric asked.

"We're looking for a pack of paint so the girls can paint a large sheet of paper for the sleepover," Baileywick said.

"Merlin's Mushrooms! I hate paint!" Cedric said. Baileywick stopped.

"Why Cedric?" Baileywick asked. Cedric sighed and started explaining, unaware of the mysterious watchers in the shadows.

"Thanks, Violet!" Sofia said as Violet left Sofia's room.

"You are quite welcome, milady!" Violet said.

"Yo! Princess!" Clover said as he entered the room.

"Oh! Clover!" Sofia said as she ran over to him. She sat down next to him.

"What's going on here, Sof?" Clover asked.

"I'm having a sleepover tonight with Jade and Ruby!" Sofia said.

"Well I came here to tell you something!" Clover said.

"Go on. Tell me!" Sofia said as she stood up. Clover followed her.

"Some strange guy is watching you! I don't know who, though!" Clover said.

"How do you know?" Sofia asked.

"I saw him when you were in town earlier today! You know, when you asked Jade and Ruby to have a sleepover?" Clover responded.

"Hm! I'll double the guards!" Sofia said.

Suddenly, Sofia heard footsteps approaching.

"We've got the pack of paint for you, Princess Sofia," Baileywick said as he and Cedric entered the room.

"Thanks, guys!" Sofia said.

"Oh, it was nothing, Princess Sofia," Cedric said sarcastically, "I only got to spend quality time with the person who annoys me more than anyone else in the entire realm…"

"The feeling is entirely, mutual, Cedric," Baileywick said.

"Well, thanks again! But Baileywick, I have another favor to ask you," Sofia said.

"Well, as long as it doesn't interfere with my potion making, I'm fine with it…" Cedric said as he walked out of the room.

"What is it, Princess Sofia?" Baileywick asked.

"Can you please double security?" Sofia asked.

"Of course, Princess Sofia! But, may I inquire why?" Baileywick asked.

"I'd just feel… safer…" Sofia said.

"Is there something you are not telling me, Princess Sofia?" Baileywick asked.

"Um…" Sofia said.

"You can tell me, Sofia," Baileywick said.

"I just feel like… I'm… being… watched…" Sofia said.

"Very well then. I will ask Constable Myles to double the security," Baileywick said.

"Thanks, Baileywick!" Sofia said. Baileywick nodded and walked away.

Later that night, Jade and Ruby were at the door.

"Hi!" Sofia said.

"Hi! We're so glad that your parents let us have a sleepover while they're gone!" Jade said.

"So am I!" Sofia responded happily. With that, they left for Sofia's room. After arriving at Sofia's room, they set out some snacks and games.

"Sofia," Ruby said.

"Yeah?" Sofia said as she poured a cup of tea.

"What was up with the extra security? It took us 50 minutes just to get into the courtyard," Ruby asked.

"It's um, hard to say. I just feel like I'm being watched," Sofia said as she gave the cup of tea to Ruby.

"Oh! Okay!" Ruby said. With that, they continued with their evening.

After a while, Sofia decided to introduce Jade and Ruby to Gnarly, Grotta, and the trolls, so she led them down to the trolls' cave.

"This is Gnarly!" Sofia said as she greeted Jade and Ruby to Gnarly.

"Nice to meet you, Gnarly," Jade said.

"Nice to meet you too, Jade and Ruby,"

"Well! Looks like we met some more people, Flinch!" Grotta said. Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"So," said a soft, deep, amused voice, "you're the princess who has caused the downfall of many enemies…? Ha ha ha ha… I am not amused…" said the voice as he emerged. The man wore a long, dark blue cloak and black robe.

"Who are you?" Sofia asked.

"I am Kapral Moriarty! And I have come seeking the throne of Enchancia!" he said as he a brought out what seemed to be a scepter. He pointed it at her. She stepped back a few feet.

"You come any closer and it'll be the lizard life for you!" Grotta said as she pointed her wand at Kapral.

"He he he…" Kapral said amused "foolish fliegel. I am a lator,"

"What's that?" Sofia asked.

"Don't you read books, princess?" Kapral asked.

"Not about gators," Sofia said.

"Not gator! Lator! It is a very strong wizard from another world! They are some of the strongest wizards in your world, but in our world, we are merely wizards from your world!" he said.

"You'd better point that scepter away from her, Lakral!" Grotta demanded.

"It. Is. KAPRAL!" Kapral said as he blasted a beam of energy at Grotta. Grotta dodged.

"Commanda Salamanda!" Grotta said as she pointed her wand at Kapral, who simply caught it with his scepter.

"Such a weak spell… you were unwise to go up against a lator!" Kapral said as he blasted yet another beam of energy at Grotta, who once again dodged. But she didn't have enough time to react when he shot another blast of energy at her. The spell hit her and she turned to stone.

"GROTTA!" Sofia said as she ran towards the stone fliegel. She couldn't reach her, for another blast of energy was blasted at her. She backed up against the wall, fearfully.

"What do you even want from her?!" Gnarly asked angrily.

"I want nothing from her. But from King Roland, however, I want his crown! And the only way to do that is to kidnap you, my precious princess!" Kapral said as he blasted a beam of energy at Gnarly. Gnarly, much like Grotta, had turned to stone when the spell hit them.

"Leave them alone!" Sofia said, now more angry that scared.

"I will, princess, if they don't get in my way again!" Kapral said as he stepped a few feet closer.

"Stay away from her, Kapral!" Jade said as she stepped in front of Sofia.

"No! Jade! I don't want you to get turned into stone too!" Sofia said as she pushed Jade away from Kapral's line of fire.

"Well then, princess. What will you do? Will you come willingly with me, or will you allow the rest of your foolish, precious friends to be turned to stone?!" Kapral asked sternly.

"Do I have a say in this?" Ruby asked as she stepped towards Kapral.

"Back away, girl! This is not your fight!" Kapral said. Ruby quickly grabbed his legs, trying to trip him. She succeeded in her plan, allowing for Sofia and Jade to get away.

"FOOLISH GIRL!" Kapral said angrily as he turned Ruby into stone. Afterwards, Kapral darted after Sofia and Jade, who were in the backside of the castle. He quickly caught up with them. Kapral, determined to take total domination over Enchancia, blasted a magic beam at Sofia. On contact, ropes appeared from nowhere, which wrapped itself around Sofia's upper body, entangling her in rope.

"Oh no!" Sofia said as she fell to the ground.

"Sofia!" Jade said as she started running back towards Sofia.

"No! Jade! Keep running! Otherwise you'll be turned to stone too!" Sofia said. Jade turned around and kept running.

"Go! Get help from Mr Cedric!" Sofia said as her captor approached her.

"Well, princess! The crown is now within my grasp. But, of course, I must make sure nobody can find you! I will take you to my secret workshop. I will give your father the map in your ransom letter!" Kapral said.

"Oh…!" Sofia groaned as she was carried off by Kapral.


	2. The Rescue

"Well then, Wormy! I don't think we'll have to put up with another request for the rest of the—"

"Cedric!" Jade said, bursting in.

"AH! Merlin's Mushrooms!" Cedric said as he turned around.

"What are you doing here, Dade?" Cedric asked.

"It's Jade…" Jade said.

"That's what I said," Cedric said as he sat down on his stool.

"Sofia's been kidnapped by an evil lator named Kapral Moriarty! Kapral Moriarty plans on taking King Roland's throne!" Jade said.

"Just when I thought I'd be able to get some sleep…" Cedric said wearily.

"Alright. Have you told King Roland?" Cedric asked as he turned around. Jade shook her head.

"Well then," Cedric said as he got up, "that is the first thing we must do if we are to stop him and rescue Sofia!" Cedric finished as he walked out the room. Jade followed closely behind him. They climbed into a coach.

"Coachman, you must take us to Tangu so we can see the king!" Cedric said. The coachman turned around.

"Why should I take YOU to Tangu?" the coachman snapped.

"Princess Sofia has been kidnapped by a lator named Kapral Moriarty!" Cedric responded.

"Oh my! We must set out for Tangu immediately!" the coachman said as he climbed in. He snapped the reigns and the horses flew off

Kapral made his way onto his ship he used to get here and set sail away from Enchancia.

"How are you even going to tell my dad? You're going to be so far away! And my dad is in Tangu!" Sofia, who was tied to the mast, asked.

"It's quite simple, princess! I have a crow at my workshop that I will send to your father!" Kapral responded. He then proceeded to walk away into the lower part of the ship.

Meanwhile, on deck, Sofia struggled to get out of her binds.

"Oh! I can't get out of these binds!" Sofia said as she struggled.

"Yo! Princess!" said a voice. Sofia turned towards the voice and saw Clover.

"Clover! Thank goodness your here!" Sofia said as Clover untied her.

"How'd you know I was kidnapped?" Sofia asked.

"I saw what happened back at the castle! Who was that guy, anyway? He looked like one strong wizard!" Clover asked.

"His name is Kapral Moriarty. He's a lator!" Sofia said.

"What's that?" Clover asked.

"I think he said that a lator is a wizard from another world," Sofia said.

"I quite did…!" Kapral said as he approached back on deck. Sofia turned towards Kapral and started to back away. He blasted at her, attempting to bind her again, but she dodged.

"I will admit, you are smarter than I thought!" Kapral said as he moved closer to her. He blasted another magic beam at her. Immediately after she dodged again, Sofia started to run. Kapral followed without hesitation. Sofia turned a corner and hid behind a stack of crates.

"Where are you, princess?!" Kapral asked.

"I wish to be small!" Sofia said. She shrunk down and ran under the stack of crates.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" he said as he looked around the ship. He then ran into Clover and picked him up.

"If you don't show yourself, I'll throw your pet bunny overboard!" Kapral said.

"Oh!" Sofia said as she emerged from under the stack of crates.

"I wish to be big again!" Sofia said. She revealed herself.  
"Ah! So, you must really like that bunny of your's!" Kapral said as he blasted her with the magic beam. Sofia was, once more, entangled with rope. He grabbed her and dragged her back over to the mast and once again tied her to it. He then went below deck and locked Clover in a caged. He then walked back up to Sofia.

"This time, princess, you won't be escaping!" Kapral said as he threw Clover's cage key into the sea.

"No!" Sofia said as she watched.

"Yes!" Kapral said as he walked back below deck.

King Roland and Queen Miranda were lying in bed. Roland was just lying there and Miranda was reading a book when Cedric and Jade came in.

"What're you doing here, Cedric?" Miranda asked.

"Your majesties. I have some… disturbing news," Cedric said. Roland and Miranda looked at each other and then turned their attention back to Cedric.

"Sofia has been kidnapped by lator named Kapral Moriarty," Cedric said. Miranda slouched down in her bed.

"It's okay, Miranda. We'll get her back," Roland said, trying to comfort Miranda.

"You seem rather calm, your majesty. Why is that?" Cedric asked.

"Trust me, Cedric. I'm calm on the outside, but I'm panicking on the inside," Roland said.

"Oh. Well, Jade here told me that this Kapral Moriarty fellow plans to take your throne via Sofia," Cedric said. Roland and Miranda got up.

"Then we need to find her right away!" Roland said.

"I forgot to mention! It's very important!" Jade said. Roland, Miranda, and Cedric looked at her curiously.

"Kapral Moriarty can turn people into stone with a spell! He turned all of Sofia's friends, excluding me, into stone!" Jade said.

"Then we must be careful!" Roland said.

Sofia kept struggling to get out of her binds.

"Oh!" Sofia said depressingly.

"Struggle all you want, princess! You're not getting out of your binds!" Kapral said as he came back up on deck.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Sofia said.

"You shouldn't count your chickens before they hatch, princess!" Kapral said.

"You won't!" Sofia said once more.

"Well, pushing that matter aside, we're here!" Kapral said. Sofia continued to struggle against the ropes. Eventually, she sighed in defeat and stopped struggling.

"About time you find out that you won't escape!" Kapral said.

Cedric and the others finally arrived back in Enchancia. The first thing they did was make a game plan to stop Kapral and rescue Sofia.  
"Are you positive that'll work?" Roland asked Cedric as Cedric told a plan to everyone.

"Quite sure, your majesty! I am a sorcerer!" Cedric said confidently. Just then, a guard came running into the throne room.

"Your majesty! Your majesty! A letter has just arrived! I believe it may be related to the princess's kidnapping!" the guard said. Roland grabbed the letter and read it aloud.

"King Roland II! I have your youngest daughter, Princess Sofia. You are to meet my demands and sign the kingdom of Enchancia over to me! If you do not oblige, your precious daughter will be left as a prisoner with me for the rest of her life! Choose wisely, Roland! Your daughter's freedom, or your kingdom's safety?! When you have made up your mind, look at the map on the back of the letter, for it will lead you straight to my hidden workshop in the sea," Roland read. He turned and looked at the back of the paper and just as the letter said, there was indeed a map.

"Well, we now know where Sofia is being held," Cedric said. Roland, Cedric, and Miranda stood up and started to leave when James and Amber came running into the room.

"Mom! Dad!" James said as they entered the room.

"Will Sofia be alright?" Amber asked.

"We'll get her back, safe and sound!" Roland said, reassuring the twins' concern for their younger sister.

Sofia had been pacing around in her cell for a long while now, waiting for someone to rescue her.

"You're family has not responded, princess!" Kapral said.

"They'll respond, Napral!" Sofia said.

"Will no one get my name right?! Every time I leave a ransom note for a king, his son or daughter never gets my name right!" Kapral said angrily.

"I guess you're just cursed!" Sofia said as she sat down on a wooden bed. She started giggling out of what she just said.

"I AM NOT CURSED!" Kapral said.

"Hm, I guess maybe not. So maybe your name's just jinxed!" Sofia said. This time, she laughed.

"BE QUIET!" Kapral said, his patience running thin.

"Okay, Quapral!" Sofia said. Kapral's patience had finally ran out.

"IT'S KAPRAL! K-A-P-R-A-L!" Kapral said angrily.

"Patience is a virtue," Sofia said tauntingly "you know that, right?"  
"You have crossed the line, dearest! Now you will be quiet because I will force you to!" Kapral said.

"In what way exa—?" Sofia couldn't finish her sentence, for Kapral had summoned a spell to cover her mouth, preventing her from talking. Sofia's joy ran out, so she slumped over onto her back in her prison. Kapral then decided to make his leave.

Cedric, Roland, and Miranda had finally arrived at the place on the map.

"According to the letter, this massive rock is the place," Roland said, looking at the map. Roland rolled up the letter and looked at Cedric.

"You're sure this is going to work, Cedric?" Roland asked.

"I'm 99% positive!" Cedric said.

"What's the 1% that it won't work? What would happen?" Roland asked.

"If that 1% DOES happen, the spell won't work and he WILL have control over the kingdom," Cedric said.

"WHAT?!" Roland said.

"Don't worry, your majesty! It's a small 'if'!" Cedric said.

"Okay, Cedric! I'm trusting you!" Roland said. With that, the three walked off the ship and into the hidden workshop. The three looked around the workshop. It was bigger than they thought. Tall spires protruded from the ground all the way up to the ceiling.  
"Merlin's Mushrooms," Cedric said in awe, "I had heard that lators were capable of building massive and remarkable architectural buildings, but this is beyond my expectations…" The three continued to walk deeper into the workshop. Soon, they came upon four doors, each one seemed to be labeled.

 _Prison Chamber. Sleeping Chamber. Potion Chamber. Kitchen. Living Chamber._

The three walked to all doors. Only one had sound emanating from it; the Potion Chamber.

"Mwa… ha… ha… ha… ha…!" they heard. They proceeded to walk in.

"Soon, the kingdom of Enchancia… will… be… MINE!" Kapral said as he poured some enchanted emerald dust into his large cauldron. A massive cloud of potion smoke exploded from the large cauldron. Kapral laughed wickedly.

"Of course, Roland will show! Otherwise, Princess—"

"Sofia?!" Roland said as the potion smoke cleared.

"GAH!" Kapral said.

"I have the deed to the kingdom, but first, take me to my daughter!" Roland said.

"Of course, King Roland II!" Kapral said as he led Roland and the others into the Prison Chamber. Before he went through the door, Cedric stopped. He turned around and went to see what potion Kapral had been brewing. He investigated it very closely and soon found out what it was.  
"That lator is going to steal the kingdom right from under his nose! And he's not even going to return Sofia! I must warn him!" Cedric said as he quickly tried to catch up with them. Before he could exit, however, he was grabbed by something. He turned around and saw a brute looking down at him. He tried to use his wand to escape, but the brute squeezed harder, making Cedric drop his wand.

"Merlin's mushrooms…!" Cedric said as he was carried away.

Kapral, Roland, and Miranda continued down the staircase to the Prison Chamber.

"Does… it… really… need… to… be… this… deep…?" Roland said, running out of breath.

"It's a dungeon!" Kapral said angrily.

"How much farther?" Miranda asked.

"Just a few more steps!" Kapral said as they continued to descend down into the dungeon. They finally arrived and saw several cells, making a long hallway. The three continued to walk towards Sofia's cell.

"This had better work, Cedric!" Roland whispered in Cedric's ear; or so he thought. When Cedric didn't respond, Roland briefly turned around.

"Cedric…? Cedric?!" Roland said quietly in a worried tone.. He stopped and turned around.

"What is it…?" Kapral asked.

"I- I can't find our steward!" Roland said.

"What do you need him for?" Kapral asked.

"We need him to help us take Sofia back to Enchancia!" Roland said.

"Why can't you just do that yourself?" Kapral asked.

"It's hard to explain! You know what? You two just go on ahead, and I'll try to find Baileywick!" Roland said as he ran off in the opposite direction. He disappeared behind the doorway to the staircase. Kapral and Miranda kept walking down the cell hallway.

"It did not look like you had a steward with you! That man looked more like a sorcerer!" Kapral said.

"Our steward's fashion sense is very… strange…" Miranda said, trying to cover up Cedric's tracks.

"Very well… then…!" Kapral said, suspicious of Roland and Miranda. They soon arrived at their destination. Miranda looked behind the bars of the cell and saw Sofia just lying on the wooden bed.

"Sofia!" Miranda said, relieved to see her alright.  
"Mom!" Sofia said as she sprung up from the bed. She ran towards the cell bars. Miranda sat down.

"Oh…! Such an emotional family reunion!" Kapral said mockingly.

"Where's dad?" Sofia asked.

"He's looking for Cedric…" Miranda said.

Roland finally reached the top of the staircase.  
"Cedric! Cedric!" Roland called. From behind the Potion Chamber door, Roland heard two voices.

"You won't get away with this!" Cedric said. Roland proceeded to walk back into the Potion Chamber. He was greeted with Cedric tied above a pool of a mysterious elixir and a big brute next to him.

"Cedric!" Roland said.

"Me destroy king!" the brute said as he shifted towards Roland. Roland ran as long as he could until he noticed Cedric's wand on the ground. He quickly grabbed it and continued running, making sure to keep a tight grip on it.

"Cedric!" Roland said as he ducked behind a barrel of potions.

"Is there a spell that can destroy that potion pool and get you free?!" Roland asked.

"Yes, your majesty! To destroy the potion pool, you must say _Destroyicus Poolaci_!" Cedric said. Roland ducked behind a crate of beakers, and pointed the wand at the pool.

"Destroyicus Poolaci!" Roland shouted. A beam of magic shot out and the pool disappeared. Seeing the brute approach, Roland got up and kept running.

"The spell to get me free is _Untiacus Ropacus_!" Cedric said. Once again, Roland pointed the wand at Cedric.

"Untiacus Ropacus!" Roland said. Once again, a beam of magic fired out of the wand. Cedric's ropes disappeared. Roland threw the wand to Cedric just as he was grabbed from behind by the brute.

"Disappearo!" Cedric said as he pointed his wand at the brute. The brute disappeared in a cloud of magic smoke.

"Your majesty! Kapral Moriatry plans on capturing anyone who is a sorcerer using a potion that can detect magic and not return Sofia!" Cedric said.

"Then I'll improve upon your plan! Here it is…" Roland said as he leaned into Cedric's ear.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Kapral asked furiously.

"He must have really lost Baileywick…" Miranda said.

"Baileywick is with you?" Sofia asked, confused. Miranda nodded.

"I am getting very impatient at this point…! I will wait at the bottom of the stairs for Roland!" Kapral said as he walked away.

"Baileywick isn't actually with us! It's Cedric!" Miranda whispered into Sofia's ear.

"Oh! What're you planning?" Sofia asked curiously.

"Cedric's going to do some kind of spell that will freeze Kapral in place so we can get you out!" Miranda said.

"Oh!" Sofia said as she jumped for joy.

"They are here," Kapral said as he returned with Roland and Cedric. Roland got out the deed to the kingdom.

"Before I give it to you," Roland said, "let my daughter go!"

"Very well…" Kapral said as he casted a spell that removed Sofia's prison bars. She quickly rushed into Miranda's arms and hugged her.

"Now! The deed to the kingdom!" Kapral said furiously. Roland handed the deed over to Kapral. He grabbed it.

"Dad!" Sofia said.

"Silence!" Kapral said, as a strong gust of magic wind erupted from his scepter. The three royal family members fell to the ground.

"You were a fool, king!" Kapral said.

"The kingdom is now mine!" Kapral said.

"That is where you're mistaken…!" Cedric said as he brought out his wand.

"Freezami placedacus!" Cedric said as he blasted a magic beam at Kapral. Kapral dodged the magic beam.

"I knew it…! You're no steward! You're a sorcerer!" Kapral said.

"Cedric the Sensational to you!" Cedric said as he shot a magic blast at Kapral. Kapral dodged, unaware that it was aimed at the deed. The magic hit the deed and it exploded, knocking Kapral on his back. He dropped his scepter. Sofia seized the chance to grab the scepter. She darted to the scepter and picked it up. Kapral got up. He saw Sofia with his scepter and shifted towards her.

"Give it back, little princess!" Kapral demanded as he put his hand out.

"Never!" Sofia responded.

"Wandica goneia!" Cedric said as he pointed his wand at Kapral's scepter. The scepter disappeared in a magic cloud of sparkles.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Kapral said. He brought out a potion and threw it at the gang. A huge cloud of smoke exploded around them. When the smoke cleared, Kapral was gone.

"He's gone…" Sofia said hesitantly.

"Yes," Cedric said, "he is."

"Well then, I think we should get back home!"

"Yeah- wait a minute! Clover!" Sofia said. She ran off to try to find Clover.

"Sofia! Wait!" Roland said as he ran after Sofia. Miranda followed closely behind him.

"Oh… Merlin's Mushrooms…!" Cedric said. He then followed after Sofia, Roland, and Miranda.


End file.
